


untitled. 1

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is insecure, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, they're not really together but they could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: Alfred feels fat.





	untitled. 1

Alfred sat in his chair watching the time on the clock.

_4:50_

An hour before he had to leave.

He checked his phone, eyeing all the notifications filled with excitement for the dance while he still wasn't even ready. But he had an hour left, he should be fine.

**-**

_5:10_

20 more minutes...

He checked his phone again to see Francis already sending pictures of his outfit. A nice dress shirt with slacks, he seemed ready while Alfred still stood in front of his closet.

Shaking his head he reached in to change into something appropriate for the occasion. Finding a shirt was easy, just a normal blue button down would do fine with matching black pants. He'd just use his shook shoes. But as he tried to pull the pants on,

It wouldn't zip.

He blinked before trying again.

It stayed put.

'No... nononononono- not tonight... any time but tonight!' His breathing grew heavy as he tried unzipping and zipping to try to get it to fit until the zipper snapped. Alfred grunted in frustration, kicking the pants off and sneaking to his parents' room to find another pair.

His dad's closet had a lot of pants.

And every single time he tried to zip them up...

They'd stay put.

Alfred felt like crying, he knew he didn't have time now and he knew all his friends were expecting him to be there. But how could he be there if he couldn't even find fitting pants? Sloppily folding the pants he threw them back into the closet and rushed to Matthew's room. Maybe he's have something- anything- that's fit.

But nothing did.

Panic built up in his chest as he rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom. He couldn't have gotten... fatter, could he? He stepped onto the familiar scale with hesitation as he peeked down at the number.

67.

They were first small whimpers then sniffles then tears. Now, he was flat out sobbing as he stepped off the scale and sank into the floor.

He was too fat.

There was a buzz that came from his phone and he checked to see messages of "I'm already here!" pop up on his screen. It was 5:24 now and he didn't even have pants.

Choking back a sob he dialed the only number his foggy mind would remember.

...  
...  
...  
"Alfred?"

He gasped softly, not expecting Arthur to pick up, "A-Arthur?" He winced at the stutter.

"Oh hello, are you there yet? I'm still getting ready-"

"I'm not going." Alfred cut him off suddenly, slapping his hand over his mouth as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"What? Why?" Worry was evident through the Brit's voice.

"...Arthur?" He whispered, feeling himself break at every word.

"Yes? Are you alright?"

"I... don't have pants." Alfred felt so stupid, who was he to complain to someone about his own problems?

"...what?"

"I don't have pants," he repeated.

"I don't understand-"

Before he could stop himself he was already breaking down, "I'm too fat Arthur! I don't have any pants that fit me!"

"Now you know that's not true," Arthur tried.

"Yes it is!" He screamed, clenching his fists so hard he felt like they would bleed. "I-I checked the scale and I'm 67!"

"Oh Alfred..." Arthur whispered, trying to calm him down. "Hold on, I'm coming over."

Rubbing his eyes he glanced at his phone in confusion, "w-what?"

"You heard me... open the front door Alfred."

Curse him for being his neighbor.

He ended the call, standing up and sluggishly walking out towards the front door. Cracking it open he peered out to see his British friend.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

"Let me in," Arthur ordered, taking off his shoes.

He hesitated but opened the door for him. Fully expecting Arthur to yell at him for being stupid or something he instead felt a hug embrace him.

"Arthur?"

"You're not fat..." he heard him mumble into his shoulder. Pulling back Arthur cupped Alfred's face in his hands, "don't tell yourself things that aren't true."

Alfred felt tears prick at his eyes again, "but I am..."

"No you're not." He replied firmly.

"Didn't you hear what I sa-"

"Yes I did. Which is why I'm here to prove you wrong." Arthur led Alfred to his room and sat him down. "Alfred I'm not going to go to the dance knowing that you'll be sitting here crying over your own lies."

Alfred looked down at his lap in shame, "I'm sorry..."

Arthur's expression softened at that, "why are you apologizing?"

"I... don't know..." he admitted quietly.

"Alfred, I care about you. And I don't want you upset- especially if it's about your weight because frankly 67 isn't that bad."

"What do you mean?!"

"Alfred you exercise and eat healthy... for the most part- and you're not just not fat."

"Well what about this then?" He pointed to his stomach.

"That," Arthur touched his stomach softly. "Is just a part of you that's beautiful just like every other part of you," he smiled. "And I don't want you saying anything else about it."

Alfred felt tears stream down his face as he was rendered speechless. How was he going to reply to that?

"I don't know what to say..." he said in the end, still looking down.

"Then don't say anything," Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Now come on, get ready for the dance."

"I don't have pants though."

"Alfred it isn't a formal dance, you can wear jeans." Arthur deadpanned.

"But I wanted to look nic-"

"You already look nice," he threw him a pair of jeans. "Now put these on."

Alfred looked at the jeans that were thrown at him and quickly slipped them on. Admiring at how they comfortably they fit he gave Arthur a grin, "they fit."

"They're your clothes, now come on, we're already late."

Alfred chuckled and followed Arthur as they left his house. When they got in the elevator Arthur noticed the American eyeing himself in the mirror. Placing a hand on his shoulder he hugged him from behind and mumbled a "beautiful" as the elevator doors opened to the lobby floor.

Alfred didn't feel so fat anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> was originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
